This invention relates to fishing lures wherein a soft bodied plastic fishing bait is secured on a hook.
More specifically, this invention relates to fishing lures wherein multiple soft bodied plastic fishing baits are secured on multiple hooks formed of a single wire.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to a novel combination of the most desirable attributes of soft bodied fishing baits, multiple hook clusters and guarded hooks, while diminishing some less desirable attributes of these elements.
Plastic soft bodied artificial baits that have a look and texture similar to the live bait that they are molded to look like have added a new dimension to fishing. The addition of scents to the plastics and use of colors not found in natural bait has enhanced the effectiveness of these baits in attracting fish.
Heretofore these baits have suffered from deficiencies that are found in their live bait counterparts. They have a tendency to slide along the shank of a hook to which they are attached. They are subject to tearing and breakage when dragged through cover or against weeds and brush. They are readily damaged and diminished by the strike of a fish. As a result of these deficiencies, fishing with soft bodied plastic baits is often as expensive as fishing with live bait.
Soft bodied lures that simulate polywogs and frogs are effective in fishing in or near weed beds and brush.
The ubiquitous plastic worm is an example of a soft bodied bait suitable for use in this invention.
Guard hooks such as those taught by the inventor in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,367 are suitable for use in this invention.
A double hook formed of a single length of wire is combined with two soft bodied plastic baits threaded onto the shanks of the double hook so that the portion of the baits between the shanks of the double hooks are resiliently pressed against each other and thereby held in place on the hook. Resilient weed guards secured to the shanks of the double hook near the eye of the double hook and extending to near the locations of the hook points of the double hook serve to protect the soft bodied baits threaded along the shanks of the hooks from damage during passage through cover and when struck by a fish.